To Be Vamp'd
by Bundyangel
Summary: Having a fascination with the past is fine. Sakura would know being a teacher and all. But obsessing over a figure in the past under the name of his brother still living today? Oh dear... Wait.. that was 500 years ago! WHAT! ItachiXSakura AUAR Vampires
1. Prologue

_Itachi remembered how it was._

_He remembered liking the sunlight instead of fearing it,_

_He remembered enjoying the rain instead of using it as a refuge from his death._

_He remembered liking the taste of fruits and sweets, instead of the craving of the tangy blood of the human._

_He remembered growing and changing._

_He remembered having feelings_

_He remembered being __**mortal.**_

_And how he wished it had never changed._

_He wished The Curse had never happened._

_He wished no one from the clan had died._

_He wished he wasn't the only one who could tolerate the virus._

_He wished Sasuke hadn't lived the last of his immortal life believing it was his fault._

_He wished Sasuke hadn't died at all._

_He __**truly**__ wished Sasuke hadn't left him with this lonely curse._

_He wished that tag along girl called Karin hadn't left him with a prophecy before she killed herself to be with Sasuke,_

"_You'll regret this one day Itachi!__You'll find someone who means as much to you as Sasuke did to me!__Then!__Oh then!__You'll feel the pain I feel as she's ripped from you before you fully realize how important she really is!__Then you'll live, and yes my dear you will live on, remembering how it was and __**how you will **_**never**_** be the same!"**_

_Itachi remembered feeling as though he had run into a brick wall after her words, and the world had turned white for a short while. Then when he was able to speak and see again, it hit him._

_Sasuke was dead. _

_Karin was dead. _

_And once again he was all alone._

_500 years and it hadn't changed one bit._

_The smell of iron in the air, _

_The burning of his eyes as their ability took in every vivid detail of their tragic death,_

_The roaring in his ears as he came to the realization as the last two people left on the earth that he cared about were gone,_

_The taste of bile at the back of his throat as what his actions had done came into reality,_

_And the stabbing in his chest as his heart froze all his emotions inside himself so that it might stop hurting._

_It never truly worked though…_

_500 years…_

_He never thought it would take this long for his demise to come across…_

He grunted as the bullet slammed into his left shoulder and then two more in his right arm and leg, spinning him backward to make hard contact with a tall stone building.

He raised his gleaming red eyes upward with a smirk and chuckled painfully as the men became unnerved and ran from the alleyway they had dragged him into. He winced as he tried to stand but then sank downward again with a sigh.

The red flickered in his eyes a few more moments before disappearing and leaving him with his traditional dark gray.

He coughed lightly. The first bullet had been dangerously close to his heart.

Itachi realized this was the end for him.

He could feel his body and immortality working to push the offending metal objects from his body, but he realized how serious these injuries were, even if they didn't.

He laughed hollowly,

"Well Karin… I guess… you were wrong…" He closed his heavy lidded eyes and let his head drop onto his chest as darkness consumed him.

Just as he always wanted.

- - -

**- - - - - - **

- - - - - - - - -

**- - - - - - **

- - -

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Bundyangel:** Well! I'm hoping you liked the prologue to my first SakuraXItachi chapter story.

Warning to those of you. I rated this story as a M for a reason. This story will contain Lemons and I'm going to try my best at it.

If you don't like sexual scenes, (I WILL warn you when ones coming up), or if it offends you then don't read it.

Because I want to write one and this story kind of requires it.

I'm not sending this story threw my Beta cause I want it up, like NOW! But if you see any mistakes, please give me a yell in the reviews XD

There will be more information in the next part. As I said this IS just the Prologue.

See ya!


	2. Call to Me Mysterious

Sakura grinned in excitement at her new discovery, but held down her ecstatic outburst, glancing up quickly at the group of 10th grade students in front of her taking a test on ancient Egypt.

It was truly an amusing night. Let's assure you of that. For it was the costume day come true, the candy coma instigator itself,

Halloween.

She studied each of them carefully, wondering at their expressions. Some calm and concentrated, others worried and scrunched up, while a few had a content, happy look on their face. Their unique costumes expressing their tastes and personalities like you would never believe.

Sakura didn't think they realized she could tell whether or not they had studied just by observing them during a test. But then again, that's a main reason why she became a teacher; Her love of this subject, and her strange ability to read people as clear as day.

It oftentimes made her the therapist in her group of friends, her wide knowledge helping her to quote things to help a friend's mood, and put them at ease. She had been doing such since she was a child, her gift making her equally shunned and loved.

She printed off the page containing the new and valuable information about her secret obsession.

"…The Uchiha Lord of the lands was told to have preferred a more rugged look, keeping his hair trimmed close in the back so it spiked like his swords and arrows, and long in the front to cover his face like his shield. Itachi was known to be a formidable opponent, and was rarely truly trifled with until the time of his death where as his lover placed a curse on his murdered before joining him in the world of the souls…"

"That's something pretty strange t'be lookin' at Miss Haruno, if you don't mind me sayin' an' all." Sakura jumped slightly surprised, as she raised her flushed face to look at one of her students, Konohamaru.

Sakura opened a drawer in her desk and set it down carefully before closing it and looking back at the energetic nosey boy. She smiled lightly and held out her open palm, which he set his completed test into.

She placed it on a pile and looked at him from the corner of one sparkling eye,

"Now Konohamaru, I don't think looking at your test and grading it is such a strange thing, do you? Go sit down and read until everyone else finishes please." The teenage boy sputtered momentarily,

"But Miss Haruno-!" Sakura turned her head slightly a darker look in her eyes,

"That doesn't look like your seat or a book Konohamaru." Konohamaru laughed nervously a moment before turning and walking back to his desk, his dark English lords cape fluttering along behind him, a confused look upon his face and a furrow to his brow.

Sakura forced herself to pick up her red grading pen instead of opening the drawer holding her newfound treasure, and did as she said and graded the returned tests in front of her.

Sakura it was only her iron will and Konohamaru's hawk eyed gaze on her that kept her from even looking at the drawer. Though her obsession with the ancient with the tragic story of the powerful lord and his consort sent shivers up her spine as it did every time a new piece of description or information made its way into her waiting hands.

Sakura was secretly glad as she had an open prep period next so that she could reread those words over and over until they were emblazoned on her mind, and focused the mental picture in her head.

Halloween… What a night. Sakura wasn't one for the trick or treating anymore but Ino had convinced her it would boost the students' enthusiasm to see teachers dressed up as well.

But then again, trust Ino to make her into the sexy nurse teacher.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she pulled down the white skirt as she erased words on the board, and savored the silence.

Sakura heard a familiar jingle and walked over to her desk, flipping open her phone and looking at the ID,

'**PIG'** Sakura smiled and clicked the green button and held it up to her ear,

"Hello Ino."

"_**Sakura! Awesome! It's your open period right?"**_ Sakura turned from her desk and resumed erasing the boards,

"Yes it is, what's up?" She pulled the phone away from her ear slightly at her friends excited squeal,

"_**That's Perfect! You're coming to my house after school! I found this awesome ritual in a book! It'll let you either embody a spirit or let you speak to one!" Sakura snorted at the thought,**_

"Have you gone crazy Pig? That's a terrible idea. Why on earth would you want another spirit inside your body?"

"_**Don't give me that tone! It's Halloween! You have to be crazy and different. It's the whole point of it!"**_

"I doubt it'll work anyway Ino. Fine I guess…" Sakura groaned at the second high-pitched squeal in the past 30 seconds.

"_**Awesome! I'll pick you up right after school! The earlier the ritual the better!"**_ Sakura groaned into the dial tone and closed her phone, slipping it into a pocket.

- - -

**- - - - - - **

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - -

Sakura waved good-bye to the last of the students as they filed out of her 7th period class. Sitting down behind her disk, she crossed her legs and pulled out the piece of paper she had printed out earlier, and scanned its contents… again.

Sakura had just finished reading the paragraph and had slid it into her purse when the blonde bombshell sailed into her room,

"Let's go Sakura! Time is wasting!" Sakura gave her a flat look,

"The bell rang like 50 seconds ago…" Ino nodded and smiled,

"And that is 50 seconds I had to wit for you to get your lazy butt going!" Ino stopped and looked her over, "Did I have you pegged in that costume or what? Anyway, Move it Forehead! We've got spirits to raise!"

Knowing Ino wouldn't give her any peace till this whole thing was over, Sakura packed up quickly. Shoving Ino out of the room she locked her room up and was being pulled down the hallway the moment her key left the lock,

"This has really got you excited huh?" Ino looked over her shoulder and smiled,

"Yup!" Sakura smiled lightly and listened to the clap of their heels as they walked down the near empty hallway.

- - -

**- - - - - - **

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - -

The drive to Ino's house was a whirlwind and before it she knew it she was sitting on Ino's living room floor with her palms pressed to Ino's,

"Okay forehead, I'm going to begin the chanting and when I'm done you should either feel like another person in the room, or you should get mental pictures. Okay?" Sakura nodded,

"Right. Oh, and Ino?" Ino looked up from the book,

"Yeah?"

"If I go insane I'm killing you first."

"Good to know." Ino cleared her throat lo9oked down at the book in front of her and began to speak in French,

"Dans cette vie conduite l'abîme du monde mortel produisent les âmes préoccupées et enroulées pour partager leur douleur dans nos esprits et corps pour ceci la nuit d'octobre les trente d'abord connus sous le nom de tout sanctifie la veille." Sakura's body went rigid and a cold chill washed over her body, her mind screaming at her,

'_This is wrong! You shouldn't be doing this! Make her stop! Make her stop now!!!'_ Sakura couldn't speak though and she began getting rapid flashes in her mind.

_Pictures she had never seen before. A castle, _

_A short knife covered in blood, _

_Red colored snow, _

_A biting wind, _

_Long black hair,_

_The feeling of timelessness,_

_Unending pain,_

_A series of gunshots,_

_The ending light,_

_Darkness…_

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes and running down her face as her hands pressed firmly to Ino's as her chanting continued,

"Employez ceci offert être comme milieu et pour cette promenade ouverte de nuit parmi la vie de nouveau. Montrez ces derniers qui maintenant pas ce qui s'est produit dans le passé et ce qui peut encore à l'avenir. Donnez-nous la capacité de vous voir comme vous nous voyez, et libérez le votre s'inquiète de se pencher sur des autres pour même ce short tandis que."

As soon as Ino finished speaking there was a small flash in front of Sakura's eyes as they shot open wide and something heavy pushed into her sending her shoot backwards about six feet to bang into the wall next to a window.

"Sakura!!!" Sakura's eyes were open wide still, as she shivered and stared at the carpeting in front of her.

Her vision was soon filled with the anxious face of her best friend as she grasped her shoulders and shook her lightly,

"Sakura!? Sakura! Are you okay?!? Say something! Come on Sakura!" Sakura felt herself stop shaking and she finally blinked, and more tears poured down her cheeks,

"… Ino…" Her friend gasped and she had tears in her eyes as well. She pulled Sakura close in a hug,

"Oh my god Sakura! I'm so sorry! Never! Never again! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Ino pulled back slightly and Sakura pulled up her hands to wipe at her face,

"I saw and felt… so much pain and sadness… It was horrible Ino…" Sakura took a few deep breaths to push back the nausea,

"Sakura do you-."

"I want to go home Ino. Alone."

"But your car is at the school still…" Sakura pushed herself to standing,

"It's fine, my house isn't that far away. I'll walk." Ino stood as well looking frightened,

"But Sakura…" Sakura shook her head,

"It's fine I said. I just… I want to go home. Pick me up on Monday okay?" Ino nodded slowly,

"Alright Sakura… If you say so." Ino followed Sakura to the door and hugged her after she picked up her things,

"Be careful Sakura." Sakura returned the hug and nodded,

"I will." She leaned back and smiled,

"No worries! Nothing ever happens in this town and you know it." Without another word Sakura turned and strode down the walkway onto the sidewalk.

Ino watched Sakura until she was out of sight and then closed the door, gnawing on her lip in worry.

- - -

**- - - - - - **

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - -

Sakura wrapped her long coat tighter around her to keep out the autumn chill and to help with the dwindling sunlight.

It was sufficient to say they were entering twilight.

She had just turned the corner onto the street that held her home when she froze as a series of loud gunshots met her ears,

"What…!" Before Sakura could think there was a shriek of terror and two bundled up men ran out of a nearby alley and ran past her shoving her to the ground, their eyes wide in fright and guns in their hands.

Sakura looked behind her from her fallen position on the ground to the alleyway not to far ahead of her and she broke out in a cold sweat as dread filled her.

Standing quickly Sakura ran forward and grabbed a gutter next to the alleyway to slow herself down as she turned and slid into the alley.

This time she did throw up.

Sakura turned and revisited her meager lunch as the site of the man and all his wounds imprinted itself in her mind. Once she was able to breath again, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and turned back to the man, dropping to her knees next to him as she felt his neck for a pulse,

There was none.

Sakura's face drained of all color in confusion, as she felt no pulse yet he still breathed. Labored breaths to be sure, but deep breaths none the less.

Sakura reached into her pocket for her cell phone when she felt nothing but air,

"Shit." Her cell phone was gone and this man was going to die without any care.

Perfect.

Then a thought came to her as well as a memory,

"_Sakura! Youre such a good medic! You know how to take care of everything!"_

"_What are you going to be when you grow up? … EHH?! A Teacher? That's boring! You care so well for everyone you should be a doctor!"_

"_So you're really going through with this whole teacher thing huh? Too bad. You would have done amazingly in the medical field, it and history are what you scored highest in."_

"_This costume is perfect for you forehead! I always said you should have been a nurse!"_

"I can take care of him…" Sakura shook herself from her thoughts as he groaned lowly,

"So he's alive." Sakura pulled the coat from her shoulders and pressed it to his chest as she thought of a plan to get him to her home undetected.

Knowing she didn't have a lot of time Sakura leaned him forward a bit so she could see if the bullets had left his body.

There were no exit wounds.

That was both a good and a bad thing. It helped her plan immensely but it would take so much time to remove them from his body.

Sakura pulled him so he laid flat on the ground. Ignoring his unconscious groans, she crouched down near his head and hooked her arms under his armpits.

Silently she prayed that there was no one on the street and he wouldn't leave a trail of blood.

Luck was on her side. The street was deserted and he had on a long leather coat of his own, so he left no trail of blood.

Sakura was sweating and panting heavily as her arms screamed at her in protest as she hauled the man down the street, the short distance to her home.

For once Sakura was grateful Ino had convinced her a house was better than owning an apartment. She had no idea how she would get him up stairs. As she used what was left of her strength she dragged him up the cement walkway to her house.

Quickly unlocking the door she grasped his upper torso and tugged one last time, finally getting him completely in her house.

She shut the door and locked it, panting in fright and exhaustion as she stared at the dark haired and pale skinned man,

"What have I gotten myself into?" Knowing her job wasn't done yet, Sakura grasped his uninjured and tugged him roughly into the living room.

Propping him up on the couch Sakura turned and pulled every curtain in her living room tightly closed so no one would have a chance to see what was going on in there. Finished with that small task, Sakura ran a hand through her hair, wondering how on earth she would get him onto the couch.

Knowing this would be death to her arms Sakura stepped over him until she was standing on the couch. Reaching down she wrapped her arms under his armpits again and pulled him up as she straitened.

Sakura grunted in pain as her arms begged her mind to stop, and after 10 minutes of brute force she fell backward to her right with him on top of her.

Scooting out from under him, she kneeled next the couch and collapsed onto her back as she panted for breath.

She was seriously going to start working out at the gym more.

Sakura felt the stress of the day creep up on her in one fatal swoop and she felt her eyes close as she slipped into unconsciousness.

- - -

**- - - - - - **

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - -

End of chapter one: Call to me mysterious.

**Bundyangel:** I'm so, so excited! I don't think I've ever typed a chapter this long before! So Yay!

Oh yeah! When Ino is speaking in French this is what she says:

In this life driven abyss of the mortal world bring forth the troubled and wounded souls to share their pain in our minds and bodies for this the night of October the thirty first known as all hallows eve. Use this offered being as a medium and for this open night walk among the living once again. Show these who now not what has happened in the past and what can again in the future. Give us the ability to see you as you see us, and free your worries to lean on another for even this short while.

Spooky neh? I scare myself some times.

Well I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon!

Please tell me what you think!


	3. No one but You

Sakura murmured in her sleep slowly waking up. There was a hoarse cough and then something harm and wet hit her hand, bringing her to full consciousness Opening her surprised eyes she sat up and looked at her palm.

In it sat a blood-covered bullet.

Her eyes went wide as she gasped, there was another hallow cough and Sakura looked next to her and saw the man laying half on the couch. He had sweat peppering his brow as it was twisted into a pained mask. He gave a muffled groan and another bullet popped free from his flesh and fell on her carpet with a low thunk.

Sakura sucked in a breath and scooted a foot farther away from the dark man.

Bullets didn't just **pop **out of their victims did they?!

Sufficiently creeped out Sakura looked around and saw only the two bullets and quite a bit of blood. Knowing there was more then just two gunshots fired she stiffened her resolve as well as her spine and scooted over to the couch, propping him up on his side and lifted his black shirt.

Sakura fought back the bile as she gazed at his stomach and chest; forcing back the lusty fangirl that threatened to bubble up at the sight of toned pecks and crafted abs. She silently counted, her mouth voicelessly murmuring the words.

Six. There were six bullets in his body as far as she could tell. Four not counting the ones sitting on her carpet.

Sakura huffed tiredly and ran a hand thru her short pink hair. Gently she laid him back on his front, half on the couch, half falling off it, as he seemed to favor. Standing she strode across the room, down a hall and into her bathroom pulling out her first aid kit and a few thin towels.

This was going to take a while.

Entering her living room again she returned to her earlier position kneeling next to him. Reaching out she gently pulled his long black coat from him and set it on the ground next to her.

Sakura took a deep breath and wished she hadn't. Immediately she was assaulted of the metallic tang of blood and gunpowder, but also his dark musky scent that Sakura could call _dangerous. _

Sakura was once again forced to push back the lusty fangirl that was just _begging_ her to bury her face in his neck and _just breath_.

Sakura felt her face screw up in a grimace. What the hell was she? 15? She was past those days. She was stronger and more mature then to take advantage of a hot, Unconscious guy, with beautiful abs.

Moving on!

Sakura gently pulled and pushed the stranger until he was sitting upright on her couch, though rather slouched, but she didn't worry about that for now. Sakura turned and pulled a small pair of scissors from the kit and smoothly cut away his shirt. Throwing the scraps of his former shirt over her shoulder she snagged one of the towels she brought with her and gently dabbed the blood from his chest, giving her a better view of the damage.

He gave a loud groan and his back arched up off the couch, causing Sakura to draw backward with a squeak. She stared fascinated at his chest as the muscles rippled, and slowly but surely a small red and silver object was being forced from his body.

Sakura leaned forward and deftly grabbed the bullet as it tumbled down his abs, dropping it in the small pile with the other two as she stared at his wounds in fascination. The two she assumed where the other two bullets had left earlier were already sowing signs of healing with tissue starting to connect in a strange manner.

What the hell was this guy?!

Unfortunately for her it was now her job to disinfect those wounds and help coax the other bullets from his body. A stressful and time-consuming process.

Looking over to the left wall Sakura's eyes scanned the illuminated clock,

11:43 in the PM

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand Sakura stood and walked into her kitchen washing off a bloody hand before snagging the cordless phone from its hook and punched in Ino's number,

'_**Sakura! Do you have any fucking idea what time it is? What do you want?'**_ Sakura smiled at the snap in Ino's voice and was sufficiently assured the blond had been sleeping,

"Hello to you too dearest. Listen I need a favor."

'_**Well what the hell do you want?'**_

'I feel the love Ino. I need you to substitute for my classes tomorrow, possibly the day after."

'_**What the hell? Why?'**_

"Because I'm caught up in something right now and I either wont be able to go teach tomorrow or I'll be in such a state it'll be pointless. Please Ino? Just this one favor? You know I never ask you for things." Sakura heard her friend sigh in surrender,

'_**Fine, but tomorrow after school you're telling me everything.**_' Sakura smiled sadly,

"Maybe. Thank you anyway Ino."

'_**Whatever. Talk to you later.'**_

Sakura clicked the END button on the phone and walked back into the living room. Standing in front of the unconscious man she wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to tap the short antenna of the cordless against her lips,

"What to do with you…" Setting the cordless on a small table beside the couch she dug into the first aid kit and pulled out cotton swabs, Q-tips, peroxide, and disinfectant,

"This is going to hurt like hell buddy. Sorry…" Sakura pulled out some cotton swabs from the pile of medical stuffs and held one over the top of bottle of peroxide, tipping it over before sitting it down and dabbed the soaked swab on one of the healing wounds.

It immediately started fizzing and foaming as the guy grunted and tensed. Sakura's eyes softened as she stared at the man in pain and honestly wished she didn't have to do this, but it was a necessary burden and step to make sure he didn't develop an infection over all of this.

After cleaning out the three empty wounds Sakura bit onto her bottom lip as she contemplated something. Maybe the peroxide would irritate the wounds to propel the bullets out faster?

Sakura didn't know but it was worth a try. Lifting the bottle carefully over one wound she poured about half a capful into one of the holes and cringed when he moaned and his back bowed off the couch again.

Ugh. She hated this. A lot. She was supposed to be making him feel better! Not like crap! She was relieved when the wound seemed to bleed a small bit but the dulled silver color of a bullet seemed closer to the surface.

Deciding not to repeat the process with that wound, Sakura shifted her gaze to the last bullet hole.

She couldn't put peroxide on _**that.**_

That last bullet had gone dangerously close to his heart. Another inch to the right and he'd be a dead man for sure.

It was a miracle as it was that he wasn't dead already from the bullets and blood loss,

"You're one lucky bastard aren't you buddy?" Sakura murmured to herself and forced down a yawn.

Sakura raised herself up as high as she could on her knees and tried to peer into the torn hole in the man's chest.

She couldn't even see a glimmer of metal,

"This is bad… _Really_ bad." Sakura stood and walked over to the table where she had set her cordless phone earlier.

Sakura turned and looked at the man unconscious on her couch, a crease between her eyebrows and her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sakura wasn't stupid. Whatever this guy was, she knew he couldn't make the bullet leave his body by itself, and she had nowhere near the amount of training or resources to take care of a wound like that. For all she knew that bullet could be well on it's way to lodging itself into his heart.

_To risk treating him anyway…_

_To call the hospital…_

_To risk treating him anyway…_

_Or to call the hospital…_

_To risk treating him anyway…_

_Or to rape his bones…_

_**Whoa!**_ Bad inner fangirl, _**BAD**_!

Sakura snorted in disdain at her inner mind,

"Yeah, he's totally going to the hospital now."

'_**Damnit!'**_

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her back on the man calling her operator,

'_Konohagakure Operations center, where may I direct your call?'_

"Yes, Could you connect me to the hospital?"

'Which one would you like? We have the Konoha Community Hospital, and the Sacred Will of Fire.'

"Umm… Well…"

"No." Sakura gasped as the phone was pulled from her hand and a loud crack was heard.

Sakura spun around in fear and stared wide eyed at the now conscious stranger in front of her.

"W-wh-what?!" Sakura's frightened gaze snapped back and forth between his heavy gaze locked on her and the piece of scrap that used to be her cordless phone, crushed in his hand.

"No hospital. No one else."

"B-but you're seriously injured! You n-need a hospital!" Sakura mentally cursed her stuttering, but couldn't really help herself seeing as he was scaring her shitless.

"It is bad enough _you_ have made yourself involved. No one else." Sakura repressed the need to flinch at his cold clipped words and nodded silently in fear.

This man was fucking _**nuts**_. Completely bonkers, off his rocker, and out of his mind.

He had been shot, and didn't want a hospital.

Then again, maybe she was the crazy one. Doing a fucked up spiritual ritual with Ino on Halloween of all days, dragging a seriously wounded, unconscious stranger into her home and then proceeding to make a half-assed attempt to patch him up using peroxide and _cotton balls._

Okay, yeah. She was the crazy one here,

"Fine. I wont call the hospital. But if you die, I'm dumping your body in a dumpster." Sakura a ghost of a smirk cross his lips as he replied,

"I'll see that that doesn't have to occur." The man grimaced slightly and put a hand to the wound next to his heart as his body shivered.

Sakura scoffed and physically turned him around pushing him gently back to the couch,

"I don't know what on earth you are, but I doubt even from the healing abilities I've already seen that you can hold off death."

"You'd be surprised." Sakura snorted as she sat him on the couch,

"Lovely. So you have a godlike healing ability and can fight off death. Don't tell me you can fly and see in the dark."

"If I feel the need to, yes."

"Oh-kay. Well, I didn't know gunshot wounds could give you hallucinations and make you deranged. Good to know. I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime I'll take mental notes for you and record that once you've healed up, you should lay off the crack and various other miscellaneous drugs." Sakura straitened and popped her back. Noticing he was staring at her with a weird look she rolled her eyes,

"Don't look at me like I'm the one on drugs. You're the one who thinks he's fucking Superman." Sakura turned and started walking across the living room toward the kitchen when she froze, his next words shocking her,

"No… I am simply one of the accursed. Damned by fate and tied by destiny."

Sakura looked over her shoulder with wide eyes,

Who the hell was this guy?

"I do not have any delusions, nor am I on any mind altering drugs as you seem so convinced of." He stood again and walked steadily toward her.

Sakura turned around to face him completely and planted her hands on her hips,

"Oi! You're wounded. You shouldn't be movi-."

"_Shut up_." Sakura's mouth snapped shut of its own accord and she glared at him, eyes a hard glittering emerald, a deadly precious stone.

His voice seemed to grow darker, as well as the light in the room dimmed, sucking into his presence. The only thing illuminating him was the fragile moonlight that seeped through the cracks in the curtains that just didn't manage to block them out,

"You've no idea of what you've done. Of what I _am_." He smirked, "You would tremble, if you only knew. I'm the things of your nightmares, the thing you woke up crying over as a child. The one thing that terrifies you the most. A cursed demon, a half life!" Sakura's hands slipped down to hang uselessly as he approached, her feet apparently having some plan as they took slow unsteady steps backward as he advanced,

"Scared, _Sa-ku-ra_? Horrified of what you've volunteered your body, and your fragile mortality to?" His eyes seemed to flicker to a deep crimson in the dim lighting and she felt her breath hitch,

"Wh-what are you _talking _about?"

"Don't you remember dear Sakura? You made a pledge, a soul promise to any wandering being that crossed your path. Oh yes Sakura, I'm well aware of your foolish and irresponsible activities earlier this day. You were very stupid today weren't you?" He smirked widely white teeth flashed in the moonlight a sharp pair of canine teeth slowly extending,

"You opened your body, your mortal carrier, to the dead. To those once gone or should have been. Any being stuck in this limbo of hell and the world beyond with any kind of intelligence would know immediately of your offer. Within hours you would have had hundreds of demons aching and chasing for you."

"What?! I don't understand! Ino-!"

"The stupid friend of yours who pushed you into the ritual is unfortunately closed off and safe. She was not a believer in the world beyond. She was not truly welcoming and open to the world around her. She is not spiritually aware as you are. So the ritual did not affect her. That is why you saw the images, and why you were literally blown away by your mortality seal breaking." Sakura's back hit the far wall and her hands spread open on it feeling its strong structure and suddenly cage like qualities,

"I still don't understand! What are you going on about?!" He laughed,

"You've made yourself a open invitation Sakura. Your so-called "visions" at the blonde's house? Those were **my** memories. Those are what ties me to this world and curses me. I was the closest being with the highest intelligence to you. My destiny was bound to yours with that stupid, stupid ritual." He stopped a hairs breath in front of her and ran one hand down her arm, the other reaching up to entwine in her soft, petal colored hair, pulling the bangs forward toward his mouth,

"You invited evil into your mind, and you brought evil into your home. And now," He licked the ends of her hair delicately, dark ruby gaze locked on her own,

"_And now, you're __mine_." Sakura's eyes grew incredibly wide and her pupils shrunk in horror of what he was saying.

With speed Sakura didn't know she possessed, she ducted under his right arm and ran out of the room as fast as her legs would take her. Not stopping till she slid into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it with trembling hands.

What the hell?! She knew he was insane now but... He obviously was telling the truth. She had seen the evidence of what he claimed.

No ones eyes suddenly change colors completely, have sudden fangs growing, and could heal that fast. How could he know about what Ino and herself had done earlier?! Let alone that something had thrown her across a room.

What on earth had Ino gotten her to do?!

Sakura felt tears welling in her wide eyes as he legs buckled and she sunk to the ground, clutching the handle of the door. Her mind desperately trying to wrap itself around all the information she was just given.

The tears made silent silver streaks down her face as her eyes stared outward, focused on nothing, their troubled depths reflecting the turmoil behind them.

Now this thing was in her home. Her sanctuary! He said she had opened her mind and body to any spirit.

She truly had invited evil into her life…

"I really am his now aren't I?"

"Yes love, you are." Sakura let out a choked sob as she half tumbled half turned to look behind her.

Her terrified eyes made out his dark form leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest, and his ruby gaze locked onto her trembling form,

"H-how did you get in here? I closed and locked the door behind me!" He simply smirked,

"I have my ways. You simply needed to learn that you cannot hide from me." He straitened from his inclined positions and strode silently over to her as she pushed back desperately against the door, wishing above all else she could sink through it.

Gracefully he kneeled down in front of her leaning over her shrinking form and rested on hand on the wooden door next to her head. The other coming the play with the side of her bangs again.

Sakura was surprised in herself that she had not started sobbing at the sight of him or screaming bloody murder. Feeling the smallest notion of pride that she had not completely broken down into a weeping pile of uselessness Sakura stared into his eyes, entranced.

Now that they were so close Sakura could see into their depths, noticing that they were not just completely red like she had originally though. There were random specs of darker red in it as well as a thin circle of black specks around the pupil. What entranced her most of all was the three shapes spaced through the circle of black specks around the pupil. They looked like tiny black teardrops with the ends curving to one direction. The strange thing was that once in a while Sakura could swear she saw them move and shift subtly.

He tugged gently but insistently on her hair, forcing Sakura to snap out of her inner musings as well as tilt her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck to his strange gaze.

He silently lowered his head to the crook where her neck met the shoulder and inhaled lightly, obviously enjoying her scent.

Sakura felt her breath get caught in her throat as he gently licked her neck and on the wet spot he had made, sending shivers down her spine,

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura forced her body not to respond as he laid a kiss on the pulse point of her neck and moved up to her ear, his breath washing over her like a warm chill,

"Shush. I am simply showing you where we stand, or rather lean." He nibbled lightly on her earlobe and Sakura gasped, her hands going of their own will to reach up and hold on to each of his arms as her eyes drifted shut,

"But why? I don't even know who you are…" He moved down to plant a light kiss on her jaw line and she felt him smirk against her skin,

"My apologies My dear Sakura. I am Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Sakura couldn't tell what it was about him, but his simple touch had her brain melting and her body glowing with a soft heat. Feeling comfortable, his presence being exactly what her being wanted, Sakura let her mind indulge just a little and wander off. His words, however, broke through her pleasant fog and Sakura's eyes shot open as she gasped, shoving him forward as much as he would allow,

"That's impossible! Uchiha Itachi is dead. He has been for over 500 years!" Itachi blank slowly in confusion as he arched an eyebrow at her,

"You must be mistaken. I am most obviously, right here."

"I am not mistaken! I'm a history teacher, I know these things!" Itachi leaned back some more and quite openly stared at her,

"I see. We will discuss this later." Sakura stared at him blankly,

"Huh-wha?"

'Oh way to go Sakura. That was smart.'

Itachi straitened upward and lightly grasping one of her hands, pulled her up to standing,

"Today has worn on you. It is obvious. I will allow you to take a relaxing shower." Sakura smiled lightly,

"That would be nice… but wait, what are you going to do then?" He gently nudged her away form the door and unlocked it, pulling it open,

"I will acquaint myself with my new…" He smirked, "Home."

Without another word he slipped through the door, closing it behind him with a soft click.

Sakura could feel her brain turning to mush as she stared at the painted wood of the door in slight confusion and shock.

What _was _he?

One minute he was being chatty and slightly amusing, the next dark and terrifying, and then even after that soft and arousing.

Shaking her head, Sakura locked the door before turning away, knowing full well it was somehow pointless against him, but reassuring none-the-less.

--- --- --- --- ---

Itachi held back the satisfied grin in favor of an amused smirk as he made his way around the small house.

The woman was truly… pleasing. In very many ways.

Itachi stopped as he passed through the foyer, his eyes catching an object strewn hazardously in the middle of the walkway. Picking it up he glanced over it and found it to be a medium sized black leather bag, most likely Sakura's purse.

Itachi arched one eyebrow slightly in curiosity as he clicked it open and reached inside pulling out one sheet of paper. Really uncaring as to what it said, he read it anyway,

"…The Uchiha Lord of the lands was told to have preferred a more rugged look, keeping his hair trimmed close in the back so it spiked like his swords and arrows, and long in the front to cover his face like his shield. Itachi was known to be a formidable opponent, and was rarely truly trifled with until the time of his death where as his lover placed a curse on his murdered before jo..."

What the bloody hell?

Why the hell did his Sakura have a piece of paper talking about _**Sasuke**_ of all people?

What the fucking bloody hell?! It was using his name?!

**- **

**- - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - **

**-**

End chapter two: No one but You

**Bundyangel**: And that ladies and gents is chapter 2.

FRIGGEN ENJOY IT!

Heck yes! I'm really excited.

I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical errors. I tried my best!

I can't even tell you how much I am in love with this story sometimes.

Ah well! Save a rare hissing panda of inspiration and send me a review, neh?

It's like gold to them. 'Cept spiffier.

Think of the pandas! –sadface-


	4. It's What you Know

Itachi sat on Sakura's living room couch rigidly in annoyance

Itachi sat on Sakura's living room couch rigidly in annoyance.

It was ridiculous really. How on earth could the silly woman think that Sasuke was _**him**_?! It was insulting and damn near stupid of her.

Itachi's ears picked up as he heard the shower turn off and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a small smile as she dashed out of the bathroom a few minutes later intent on her bedroom before he could see her or stop her.

Silly woman. Hadn't he proved already doors were no barriers to him?

Itachi glanced at the clock on the wall and felt his eyes narrow slightly.

3:28, nearly 3:30 in the morning. He felt the hidden smile grow into a smirk,

'_No time like the present to acquaint ones self with the bed.'_

Itachi pushed himself to standing and slowly made his way to the room he heard her moving about in, his earlier annoyance at her misinformation of Sasuke forgotten at the back of his mind.

--

Sakura felt like crying. She didn't know why but maybe it was just too much for her. Maybe too much had happened, maybe he was too crazy, maybe she was too innocent. Whatever it was…

There were far too many maybes.

Sakura tossed the towel on the bed as she stepped into her closet, pulling out a cotton tank top and a pair of loose flannel pants; her standard sleep wear. Pulling them on she stepped out of her closet and closed the door turning back around just in time to see Itachi Snuggle himself down in her bed, naked from the sheet up. If he was naked beyond that, she had no idea.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she met his eyes and they flamed with a silent intensity, knowing she had been staring at his exposed body. Sakura sighed dejectedly and ran a weary hand over her face,

"Itachi, what are you doing in my bed?" He sent her flat look,

"Waiting for you to get in it, of course." Sakura dropped her hand from her face and glared at him through half lidded eyes,

"Get out." A smirk,

"No." A fist clenched,

"Now."

"No."

"Damnit Itachi! I just spent the past several hours healing you, give me the courtesy of letting me sleep in piece!" Sakura gasped as he appeared in front of her grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward so she was plastered to his chest,

"You seem to forget your vow. Your body, your home, your bed, you very soul, it is all mine to do with as I wish." He stroked one long digit down the side of her face and along her jaw line as she stared up at him in silent terror,

"But do not fret love. I'm not too demanding. I don't think it's very unfair to ask that I be allowed to sleep on a real bed. I am still recovering." Before Sakura could do anything he had swung her up off her feet and was carrying over to the bed.

Pulling down the rumpled covers with one hand he laid Sakura down and quickly joined her, pulling the covers over them and wrapped a hard arm around her waist, pulling her back to spoon with him. Sakura made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and tried to roll away from him, but he was not to be deterred. If anything, he seemed to pull her closer,

"Fine! You can sleep in the bed, but let me go! You don't need to wrap yourself around me to sleep and recover!" He felt him nuzzle his face into her neck, inhaling her damp hair greedily,

"On the contrary, I crave it." Sakura turned her head to the side to peer at his dim visage with one eye

"What on earth do you mean?" He laughed and slipped an arm underneath her to copy it's mate and wrap around her slim waist,

"I mean that because our destinies are now entwined, our aura's have done the same, that happened when you saw my memories. I am more content and compliant having your soul near me, and your skin touch mine. It pleases me." Sakura snorted,

"I don't really care if I please you or not." He chuckled lightly and she felt the vibrations through her back,

"You will eventually, but for now, it's better to keep me in a good mood; for your sake. I'm much more manageable in an amiable mood." Sakura knew he couldn't see it, but she rolled her eyes anyway.

"Yeah sure." Sakura closed her eyes resolutely and made herself lay as stiff as stone and she pushed his presence to the back of her mind and focused on getting the sleep she so desperately needed.

She almost jumped out of her skin, and she choked back the scream at the back o f her throat when his hands on her stomach began to draw lazy patters over her short, her muscles fluttering involuntarily.

"Stupid demon." Sakura huffed under her breath and under his ministrants soon fell asleep. As the last dregs of her consciousness drifted away, she could have sworn she heard his low laughter.

--

Sakura was alone when she woke up and for some reason that frightened her. She pushed herself upward with one arm; the other running through her sleep mussed pink locks. Yawning, Sakura pushed back her sheets that smelled distinctly musky like his skin, and stood, one arm reaching for the now dry towel left forgotten last night at the foot of her bed.

Her hand never made it.

A stabbing, white-hot pain shot through her stomach and Sakura toppled to her knees, arms shooting around her waist in a vain attempt to ease the vicious pain. Tears clawed at the corners of her eyes, and her throat became scratchy from the effort of holding back pain-filled cries.

And then it was gone.

Sakura gasped for breath as her body trembled in the after shocks of the mind numbing pain that had lanced through her.

'_What the hell __**was**__ that?!' _ As Sakura managed to calm herself down, her movements becoming steadier, she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled out of her bedroom, down a hall and into her living room.

As she arrived there, she collapsed on the couch closest to the medical supplies she had forgotten last night and took deep breaths, eyes shut tightly.

Taking one more deep breath, she unwound her arms from around her waist and grabbed the edge of her tank top, slowly pulling it upwards. She was shocked, to say the least, on what she saw there.

There were two almost half circles on her abdomen, though they were interlocking-like curved, and the bottom half circle had a strait edge coming out of the bottom that engulfed her belly button. What shocked her most besides the symbols is how she was able to see it. It was lines of red, almost pink, as if there was a strange infection under her skin. She touched it tentatively, fully expecting the searing pain from before, but was surprised that there was only a dull ache, and surprising warmth.

"Got you marked already has he? I expected more of a fight from someone of your type, or at least some blood-curdling screaming." Sakura snapped her head up at the cultured feminine voice as she simultaneously pulled her tank top down.

Her terror filled emerald eyes took in the beautiful woman standing before her. She was frighteningly pale, with long, lustrous chestnut colored hair that tumbled down to her mid back in loose curls and tight waves. She had a classically elegant face, that seemed more suited for hushed conversations behind feathered fans in smoke filled ballrooms, rather then the shadows of her drab, unimpressive living room. What caught you were her vibrant red eyes, and lips stained the same shade. She had on slim white pants and a white wraparound shirt. One arm had no sleeve, whereas the other had a long billowing red one. It seemed as if an olive colored thorn pattern danced around the bottom edge of the shirt.

Despite the innocent color the woman favored, everything about her screamed 'danger' to Sakura in huge, bold-font, neon purple lights. She was bad news, and her demeanor made sure Sakura was aware of it. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to whisper out,

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Get out." The woman gave a full smile at her, the normal happy response doing nothing to warm up the icy woman's features. But the chilliness is not what sent panic shooting down Sakura's spine.

It was the two large canine incisors that hung from the top of her jaw.

Vampire.

"Who I am is of no importance to you for now. And how I got in? Anyone can get anywhere if they are determined enough." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and walked slowly from her spot at Sakura's left, around a low coffee table, circling slowly until she came to a stop on the opposite side of the couch as Sakura. Her bloody eyes never leaving Sakura's face for a second.

"You must be wondering why I am here." Kurenai ignored the 'No shit, Sherlock.' look Sakura sent her, and instead lift one hand to tap a long crimson fingernail to her chin,

"I am here, because I wanted to meet the one human who was stupid enough to sell her soul for the first time in over seven-hundred years." Sakura felt anger suddenly bubble up and she surged to her feet, an uncharacteristic snarl ripped from her throat.

"Get out!" Her arms trembled from the force of her hands being fisted at her sides, eyes darkening considerably as rage surged through her, "You don't know anything. Leave, now!"

The high tinkling laughter did nothing to appease her as the woman tilted her head back, and let it loose as if that was the most funny thing she had heard in her life.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do apparently! I know you don't know why you have that mark on your stomach, and I know that you had no idea about what that ritual you so heedlessly jumped into yesterday entailed!" The woman began stalking forward and Sakura was once again terrified as she slowly retreated form the woman, her breathing more ragged,

"I know that Uchiha Itachi is now your soul keeper, after you broke your seal of humanity, and I know that you are utterly clueless about this whole situation." Sakura felt an odd sense of déjà vu as her back hit the same wall Itachi had pinned her against last night.

Sakura flinched and turned her head to the side as Kurenai bent over in front of her so that their heads were almost level,

"I know that you were damn lucky that such a high level cursed spirit was so close to you at the time. And you know what else I know?" the woman chuckled, and Sakura shivered as frigid instead of warm air danced over her skin,

"I know that he can't protect you forever. I know with someone as worthless as you, he will slip up eventually. And when he does…" The cold woman grasped Sakura roughly by the chin and turned her face to look at her,

"I know I will be there to rip your heart out." Sakura felt a whimper escape from her chest as the tears she had been fighting since she woke up spilt over. The woman released her strong pressure on Sakura's face and without the support, her knees buckled and she slid down the wall to the ground.

The woman spun halfway around to look over her shoulder and stared silently before turning back around and crouching down next to Sakura,

"I have the chance, but I'm not going to kill you now. I am going to wait. I'm going to wait until you mean something to that emotionless bastard, and then once you do, I will fulfill the prophecy that my dear cousin Karin made five-hundred years ago." A cold handed descended and patted Sakura on her right cheek condescendingly,

"See you around chicklet." And her image seemed to blur even more through Sakura's tear filled eyes before she disappeared completely.

Sakura stared silently in front of her, seeing nothing, hardly even breathing before she shuddered, and her limp arms raised to pull her knees up to her chest and wrap around them, her face dripping down to bury itself in their protective shelter as the sobs emerged.

Sakura didn't understand. What did these stupid vampires keep babbling about?! Seal of Humanity, rituals, slip-ups, it made no sort of sense! Sakura felt the black cloud of despair that woman had left pull itself closer around her, tightening around her throat, seeming as if it was just waiting for the change to strangle the life from her.

'_She was right. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why on Earth would I do something so drastic with Ino, and then drag a half-dead man into my house?! I'm royally screwed. I must have gone insane. I should turn myself into an asylum as fast as I can get there. What did she mean by him protecting me? Why would her do that? What do I need protection from? I just wish someone would explain everything to me! I hate this! I hate being lost and confused!'_ Sakura drew her legs closer to herself, but stiffened and froze when she heard a voice,

"What happened." It wasn't a question, or a request. It was a clear, low-toned demand.

Sakura refused to look up and silent sobs continued to shake her weary frame,

"Nothing happened." His voice sounded closer,

"Don't lie to me Sakura. It isn't becoming." Sakura gave a short laugh,

"Like I care? And I'm not lying. Nothing happened, I just got a death threat is all." Her voice cracked at the end and the tears started anew. She distantly heard a low growl and with a gasp she suddenly found herself upright, feet barely skimming the floor as he held her up by her upper arms,

"Who threatened you? Damn it Sakura, tell me!" Sakura drew away from him, frightened, a small whimper coming from her before the rage before bubbled up again,

"Don't order me around! Why don't you tell me!? She was one of you vampire friends and certainly seemed to know you plenty!" Sakura snarled the words out viciously and Itachi's eyes narrowed at her as he frowned,

"I don't have friends Sakura." She glared at him, tears beginning to stop their silver treks form her eyes,

"Liar! Everyone has at least one friend. And if you don't have any, how does she know so much about you! She even talked about the curse from five hundred years ago! How else would she know about that?!" His face morphed into a calm silent mask,

"How did you find out Sakura?" Sakura drew up short when she opened her mouth to retort, and quickly snapped it shut,

"I know there was an attempt at a curse. I don't know what the curse entails."

"Perhaps you should learn how to search harder." Sakura hissed at him,

"Perhaps you should go fuck yourself." Itachi smiled wryly and let go of her arms, setting her on the floor, one hand rising to cup her face. He leaned forward so their cheeks rested on each other and his breath ghosted over her ear, her breath starting to shallow out at his close proximity, heart fluttering wildly.

"Now, why would I do that when I have you?" Sakura's breath froze in her throat, and she felt the urge to cover her heart with her hand in a vain attempt to keep it from bursting from her.

He drew back to stare with his cobalt eyes at her darkened emerald.

"Because you don't have me." He arched a brow delicately in vague amusement,

"Oh? I beg to differ." Sakura parted her lips to give a sharp retort when he crushed his own to them.

It was if her blood had turned into fire pounding through as her body sang at their intimacy. The hand on her face slid backward to tangle itself in her hair while the other one wrapped around her slim waist. Sakura's hands reached up to grasp at his head, one hand settling on his face while the other copied his and slid into his midnight locks, loosening the tie that kept them in a neat ponytail

Her body bowed and arched into his lean frame, pressing her soft curves against him as he pushed her backward lightly so she once again rested against the wall, his skilled mouth hungrily devouring her soft willing one.

It was incredible and world-shaking. Sakura could barely register the emotions rushing through her; all she could focus on was his sinful mouth and how if he pulled away any time soon, there would be hell to pay.

A small moan came from her throat as his lips parted gently, tongue slipping through to run along the seam of her lips, silently asking for entrance. Sakura quickly granted the request and her mouth opened slightly to allow him to enter and plunder her moist depths as he willed. Sakura loved the feeling and rubbed her body slightly against his, gasping at the combination of friction and pleasure.

Sakura barely registered it as the arm around her waist loosened and slid down and around and to the front of her body, dropping to the edge of her tank top and slipping one digit under the edge, running along it gently against her skin. It continued it's slow trek for a few seconds before grabbing the hem and pulling to up so the shirt bunched up under her breasts. Before she could make a move or sound the fingers settled lightly on her skin under the shirt and slowly dragged downward, grazing over the warmth and colored marks from earlier.

Sakura broke their kiss with a pleasure shout as her knees buckled and her head tilted back with a groan, the dull pleasure that had burning in her veins jumping to a crescendo making her body arch like a bow against him as her hand tightened in his hair.

His head bent and he began to nibble at her collarbone as she panted lightly, attempting to get her breathing under control. As she came down from the sudden high he slowed his nibbling to light kisses before lifting his head to stare into her eyes. She swallowed thickly,

"What the hell was that?" He smirked down at her,

"A surprisingly pleasant complication." She narrowed her eyes before lightly pulling away,

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer her, instead taking one of her hand and entwining their fingers and silently leading her over to the couch. He sat and pulled her onto his lap, which she grudgingly complied to,

"I was not aware that your family was once a clan, or that it has a clan symbol." Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped her head to stare at her stomach,

"Is that what that is?" She took her free hand and lightly traced the lines, as he shook his head,

"No, that is mine." Her head snapped up to stare at him,

"What." He smirked,

"That is the Uchiha clan symbol." He gently shifted her before using his own free hand to raise his shirt and showed his own stomach,

"That is yours." She stared at it; it looked like one large circle with another smaller one directly inside of it. Sakura reached out silently to touch it but his hand let go of his shirt and grabbed hers silently, bringing it to his lips so he could press a kiss to the knuckles, eyes softened in a silent apology,

"I… don't think that would be the best idea Sakura." She blinked at him,

"Why not?" He released her hand,

"You know what happened when I touched yours, I believe the experience would be very much the same for me, if you were to touch mine." Sakura blushed heavily and turned her head away to look at her own stomach again,

"So what is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I think it may have something to do with the ritual and-..." Sakura scoffed and raised her head to roll her eyes,

"I meant the symbol genius."

"Oh. That, like I said is the Uchiha Clan symbol. It is supposed to symbolize a Uchiwa fan." Sakura tilted her head,

"Uchiwa fan?" he nodded,

"That fan is how we got our last name. An Uchiwa is a fan traditionally used to keep a fire alive and burning, or to have it burn hotter. Uchiha's were skilled at controlling fire or their chosen craft involved it in some way." Sakura made a low sound of understanding as Itachi lowered his head to stare at his own stomach,

"Yours is a cheerio."

**- **

**- - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - **

**-**

End chapter three: It's What you Know

**Bundyangel**: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist the last sentence; it was too good to give up XDD

I hope everyone enjoyed that brief lime, yes? Great.

Anyway, the back-story of the Uchiha symbol is essentially true, if my memory serves correctly

I think the identity of the female vampire is fairly obvious. She is actually from the show –le gasp- not an OC o.0!!

I'm sorry this took so long. I'm a bad procrastinator, but it's summer so I should try and get the fan fiction wagons on a roll.

Tell me what you think?

I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes.


	5. Take Note

Hey guys, or at least those of you that still watch me and this long forgotten story.

Or perhaps it isn't so forgotten.

Anyway, I realize that I haven't update in well, oh jeez, almost 2 years. I can't think of anyone that would still read this story after so long but, for the miraculous maybe two of you that still follow me for whatever unknown reason, I bring good news.

There's going to be an update.

Now you might think, 'uh huh right. Says she who hasn't done anything in two years.'

And I deserve that, however. I have some explaining to do.

When I started this story, I had no plot beyond the first 3 chapters. Chapter 4? Completely winged.

But I have spent the past 3 or so hours writing down plots and scenes I want to occur, because I haven't forgotten this story or Contrary to Belief. I probably wont have an update for CtB anytime soon simply because any plot I did have for that story has long since fled my mind.

Back on topic, I have plans, and I now know how I want the story to proceed. So take heart my dear reader(s) updates shall be had. Especially since I have spring break next week, and Raycity doesn't go into open beta until the 8th. (Sorry my gamer excitement is getting the best of me)

When the update comes, I also advise anyone who reads this to reread the first chapters, because I'm going to be going through and editing them, twisting some facts and redoing some scenes to make the story flow better.

Be prepared to hear from me soon with a real chapter!

~Bundyangel


End file.
